1. Field
The disclosed subject matter is in the field of integrated circuits and, more specifically, integrated circuits employing links or other electrically programmable elements.
2. Related Art
In some integrated circuit devices, fuses, links, and other alterable elements may be used to implement configurable functionality, redundant or spare device elements, and for various other reasons. Fuses and links may be implemented as relatively thin and usually straight and short structures of a conductive or semi-conductive material. When the fuses are intact, they may provide an electrically conductive path between two other elements of the integrated circuit. When the fuses are “blown,” the electrically conductive path is ideally altered to an opened circuit. Fuses and links may be “blown” or otherwise altered using, for example, laser technology, electrical currents, or other means. Regardless of the materials and programming techniques used, fuses and links may not always blow in a consistent manner that results in a stable or reliable open circuit condition.